psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
International Classification of Headache Disorders
The International Classification of Headache Disorders (ICHD) is a detailed hierarchical classification of all headache-related disorders published by the International Headache Society. It is considered the official classification of headaches by the World Health Organization, and, in 1992, was incorporated into the 10th edition of their International Classification of Diseases (ICD-10). Each class of headache contains explicit diagnostic criteria—meaning that the criteria includes quantities rather than vague terms like several or usually—that are based on clinical and laboratory observations. The ICHD was first published in 1988 (now known as the ICHD-1). The second and current version, the ICHD-2, was published in 2004. Hierarchy Primary headaches ICHD 1, ICD10 G43: Migraine :Migraine without aura :Migraine with aura :Childhood periodic syndromes that are commonly precursors of migraine :Retinal migraine :Complications of migraine :Migraine-triggered seizure :Probable migraine ICHD 2, ICD10 G44.2: Tension-type headache (TTH) :Infrequent episodic tension-type headache :Frequent episodic tension-type headache :Chronic tension-type headache :Probable tension-type headache ICHD 3, ICD10 G44.0: Cluster headache and other trigeminal autonomic cephalagias :Cluster headache :Paroxysmal hemicrania :Short-lasting unilateral neuralgiform headache with conjunctival injection and tearing (SUNCT) :Probable trigeminal autonomic cephalagia ICHD 4, ICD10 G44.80: Other primary headaches 4.1. Primary stabbing headache 4.2. Primary cough headache 4.3. Primary exertional headache 4.4. Primary headache associated with sexual activity 4.5. Hypnic headache 4.6. Primary thunderclap headache 4.7. Hemicrania continua 4.8. New daily persistent headache (NDPH) Secondary headaches ICHD 5, ICD10 G44.88: Headache attributed to head and/or neck trauma ICHD 6, ICD10 G44.81: Headache attributed to cranial or cervical vascular disorder ICHD 7, ICD10 G44.82: Headache attributed to non-vascular intracranial disorder ICHD 8, ICD10 G44.4 or G44.83: Headache attributed to a substance or its withdrawal ICHD 9, ICD10 G44.821 or G44.881: Headache attributed to infection ICHD 10, ICD10 G44.882: Headache attributed to disorder of homeostasis ICHD 11, ICD10 G44.84: Headache or facial pain attributed to disorder of cranium, neck, eyes, ears, nose, sinuses, teeth, mouth or other facial or cranial structures ICHD 12, ICD10 R51: Headache attributed to psychiatric disorder :ICHD 12.1 ICD10 R51: Headache attributed to somatization disorder :ICHD 12.2 ICD10 R51: Headache attributed to psychotic disorder Cranial neuralgias, central and primary facial pain and other headaches ICHD 13, ICD10 G44.847, G44.848, or G44.85: Cranial neuralgias and central causes of facial pain :ICHD 13.1, ICD10 G44.847: Trigeminal neuralgia :Glossopharyngeal neuralgia :Nervus intermedius neuralgia :Superior laryngeal neuralgia :Nasociliary neuralgia :Supraorbital neuralgia :Other terminal branch neuralgias :Occipital neuralgia :Neck-tongue syndrome :External compression headache :Cold-stimulus headache :Constant pain caused by compression, irritation or distortion of cranial nerves or upper cervical roots by structural lesions :Optic neuritis :Ocular diabetic neuropathy :Head or facial pain attributed to herpes zoster ::Head or facial pain attributed to acute herpes zoster ::Post-herpetic neuralgia :Tolosa-Hunt syndrome :Opthalamoplegic migraine :Central causes of facial pain ::Anaesthesia dolorosa ::Central post-stroke pain ::Facial pain attributable to multiple sclerosis ::Persistent idiopathic facial pain (the IHS's perferred term for atypical facial pain) ::Burning mouth syndrome :Other cranial neuralgia or other centrally mediated facial pain ICHD 14, ICD10 R51: Other headache, cranial neuralgia, central or primary facial pain References Category:Headaches